One-Shot: Corporeal Patronus
by May Mendes
Summary: An one-shot about Lily's patronus. Sorry, but my english sucks. Leave Reviews, please, thanks.


Lily never hated a Charm class so much throughout her history at Hogwarts, in her seven years at that school, but I'm running with the facts and that is not right. Let return to the beginning.

James looked once more to the chair beside him, where normally sat Sirius. But not this time, oh no. This time James had a very different company from Sirius, and somehow, very similar. Lily Evans, redhead, bright green eyes that left James without air, chatting with Marlene, who sat behind her, along with James' best friend, Sirius. Lily, meanwhile, occupied a coveted place alongside no more, no less, than the famous James Potter, star and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, popular and incredibly beautiful.

It had not been Lily's first choice and was nowhere to be, but she had no alternative. Sirius, with his charming smile, sat next to Marlene and when Lily came into her Charm class that morning, the only vacant and potentially enjoyable place was next to James. And James? You may think that he planned it all, but he did not, nor complained of the choice of "fate" or, as Peter had made it clear, from Sirius, who was tired of seeing his friend and his newest friend remain just friends . But that's not why Lily hated the Charm class.

The teacher entered the room and the silence took over the place. Everyone began to pick up the books, but the teacher interrupted.

- No, no. Today we will practice a spell in particular. - Said. - Keep your books and your feathers in your bags, just keep the wand in hand and move away from the tables. All obeyed the teacher and he, with a shake of his wand, put the tables away. He ordered them to do a circle and once again managed to silence, he spoke again.

- I know you learned this spell some time ago, but like many of you want to pursue a career as an Auror, or in the Ministry of Magic, remembering some important think is valid, and this is one of them. Today we will practice Expecto Patronum. The buzz was overall. Most failed to design a corporeal Patronus, only a trickle of silvery light. The Marauders, meanwhile, rolled their eyes, because their patrons were already forms since the first time that they conjured it.

- Who wants to go first? - Asked the teacher, and seeing that no one said anything, pointed to the 4 Marauders, who seemed to be the quietest of the entire room. - You. I want each of you conjure the patronus.

Sirius smiled and conjured his patronus. A dog ran through the legs of students and returned to the wizard, curled up at his feet, like a pet, and disappeared.

Peter cleared his throat and cast his patronus. A mouse came out from the tip of his wand and sniffed around the room, making some girls give squeals of fear.

Remus, with fear, conjured his patronus wrongly. Not that he did not know to do it, he knew very well, but his corporeal Patronus took the form of a werewolf. Instead, just a silver spark left his wand. The teacher seemed disappointed, but went to James.

James, without hesitation, ran the patronus. A stag burst through the enormous room. He walked around the students and stopped in front of Lily, bowing and finally disappearing.

The teacher welcomed the three Marauders and told Remus to continue to practice. He turned to Lily and said to her to ran the spell. Lily, who was returning from the shock of seeing the James' patronus bowing before her, nodded and concentrated on some cheerful, happy memory. Few came to mind and she knew, somehow, that would not be enough: neither the day she received her Hogwarts letter, nor the day she met Severus, someone equal to her, nor the day she arrived at Hogwarts, none of these appeared to be sufficient. Then a memory came to her mind and she felt her face flush. Without looking at her side, where James was, she said the words:

- Expecto Patronum.

A silvery beam out of his wand and took the form of a cat. That was her patron since the first time. Then something strange began to happen. Her patron began to shine and increase until the light fell and everyone saw the Lily's cat had turned into a doe. It walked around the students, as did James stag, and stopped in front of the witch, until it disappeared completely. Lily had read about it. The patronus can change shape according to people's feelings, their memories. Lily's patronus changed and she knew why.

James, meanwhile, could not think straight. His patronus was a stag, Lily's was a doe. Everyone saw the kitten turn into a huge animal. The female of his patronus. He looked at Sirius and saw that his friend was thinking the same thing.

The spells continued and no further surprise until Severus Snape's time. His memory was simple, and quite obvious. The day he met Lily. The first time he made the patronus was embarrassing. It was the same of Lily, a cat. But now the patronus of Lily changed, so did she. It was notable for who could see the changes that occurred at Hogwarts. James and Lily have become close, friends, barely inseperable, despite the hesitation of Lily and her plan to maintain a comfortable distance between her and Potter. Severus took a deep breath and ran the spell. A doe came out of his wand.

The silence filled the room. All students watched the doe walk by and rotates out of sight. James flushed with anger, his thoughts clouded. Lily also had been red, but was ashamed. The patronus of her former best friend was the same as hers.

Once the class was over, Severus vanished among the students. Lily picked up her things and decided to go away, ran among the students, but wasn't so quickly. James managed to catch up after two runners.

- Don't run from me, Lily. - He said, holding the arm of the redhead runaway.

- Leave me alone, Potter.

She shook her arm, wanting to release it, but James would not let her escape so easily.

- Let's go back to that? Potter and Evans? For Merlin, Lily, don't exclude me from your life, not again. - Lily looked at James and saw there what had changed, not only in her patronus, but in herself and the boy who held her.

- What was your memory, Lily?

James asked so suddenly that Lily was static. The memory that she had used in her mind became like a movie. She was sitting in the library, was the beginning of the year, alone, with her book of Transfiguration in hand, trying to understand the content of the book, who refused to enter her mind, when the chair was dragged by her side. She did not have to look the other way to know it was James Potter.

- Problems with Transfiguration, redhead?

Lily rolled her eyes and ignored, or tried to ignore, James. He satyed there, of course, and kept giving suggestions to Lily, very good suggestions, by the way, until Lily could take no more.

- Why are you helping me? Don't you have anything better to do?

James laughed.

- Actually I am not here to help you, Evans. I really wanted to say something, you do not have to say anything, just listen. - Lily nodded. - I really like you and I would really like to go out with you one day. - Lily was going to say something, but James was faster. - I'm not calling you out, before you reject me. What I mean is that everything I said these last few years about liking you is true, but, as I'm tired of being ignored and inferiorly be compared to a giant squid, I want to ask you something. - He took a deep breath. - You want to take a break in our whole war and be my friend?

He blinked his long lashes several times, making Lily laugh. She thought of how well James was acting - no jinx anyone and without getting into trouble - in addition to this being the fifth time James asked the same thing and the fact that they are Head Boy and Head Girl and having to live more than she was used to and a friendship would be nothing bad in this situation. Lily found herself restless and excited about the idea of having James around as someone she wanted around, more than she should.

- All right, James. A truce. - She reached out to shake James' hand, but he held Lily's and pulled her into a hug.

- Finally, Evas, I thought I'd never hear you say my name. - Laughed, making Lily laughing with him in a camaraderie that she did not know that existed between them.

This memory turned into Lily's mind and before she could stop herself, she said:

- The day I started liking you.

James let go of Lily.

- Like me?

Lily felt her face burning.

- I meant to put up with you, James.

James did not believe it, obviously. He knew Lily Evans, even though she did not know it. He approached, causing the redhead to go back. Every step he took forward, Lily gave two back, until she was against the corridor wall with no way out, no escape, no way to get away from James and herself. Yes, of herself. She was fleeing from what her heart, her body, her mind was tolding her. She felt more than mere contempt for James Potter.

- Your patronus has changed because you feel something for me, isn't it?

Lily snorted.

- Don't be stupid. It changed because…. Because…

There was no reason for her cat to turn into a doe. There was only one, and she did not want to think about it. She could not think about it, or about anything else, because James was too close.

- Do you like me, Lily?

She did not answer, and James felt the taste of victory so close, like Lily.

- Do you like me, how much I love you? - Said.

Lily held her breath. She was not comfortable with the word love. Further out from the lips of James Potter. Lips that were approaching hers. So close, so close… And the lips of James touched hers.

Lily never loved a Charm class so much throughout her life.


End file.
